


indulgence

by rizelmine



Category: Drag-On Dragoon | Drakengard
Genre: Eye Trauma, Injury, Necrophilia, Other, Skull Fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 22:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10818156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rizelmine/pseuds/rizelmine
Summary: Dito gets lost in the forest, but Three's dolls keep him company.





	indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> hi if you respect me you probably won't after you finish this

Dito groaned in annoyance as he went through the Lost Woods. The fog was annoying, the muddy ground was annoying, Decadus begging for some punishment every other moment was annoying, and Zero’s complaining was almost getting-

He paused. He hadn’t heard the Intoner complain about how stupid Three’s forest was in quite sometime. As he looked around him, Dito realized he must have gotten separated from the rest of his group. He groaned even louder before kicking at the muddy ground and swearing. 

Just his luck to get lost in the Lost Woods or whatever. After getting out some of his initial frustrations, Dito leaned against one of the giant trees. There was no chance in hell that Zero would actually pause her murderous quest to look for him, but he imagined that she’d wind up getting lost herself and they’d bump into each other. Personally, he had no desire to waste energy running around these stupid woods.

Before he could fully relax, Dito felt a hand gripping his ankle. One of Three’s animated corpses, or rather dolls, emerged from the damp soil. It was different from the other ones Dito and the group had encountered. The body was not a skeleton, but rather a fleshy corpse. If it wasn’t for the skin discoloration and open wounds, it could pass as a human, if the person looking at it was blind, or Five.

The doll’s grip was weak and Dito was able to pull himself away from it with little effort. With no hesitation, he used his blade to stab the creature through its chest. It fell back to the ground slowly, leaving Dito’s weapon stained a brownish red that had hints of green and yellow.

He looked down at the doll with a sadistic, but childlike smirk. Now _this_ could keep him occupied until Zero showed up.

Truthfully, he was interested in Three’s work ever since he saw the rotting Gigantes. Of course Dito wasn’t stupid and knew trying to mess with one of those would be a death wish. The bodies also didn’t last long after Zero was through with them, so he never had the chance to… _indulge._

Dito leaned his weapon against the tree before moving closer to the doll. He examined it thoughtfully, his grin growing even bigger. This thing was most likely a failure or was incomplete, due to how weak it seemed, but Dito didn’t mind at all. He took a special interest in the creature’s scalp. Most of the hair was gone, exposing gashes and places where the skin had simply come off. The remaining hair was clumped up with blood, mud, and other things that made Dito’s heart race.

God, why couldn’t Three have been his Intoner.

He wrapped his hands around the back of the doll’s head to move it into an upright position. There was an absolutely disgusting noise and Dito bit his lip in response. To keep the thing from falling over, Dito moved its head so that it was resting against him. He felt a damp warmth coming from its cheek and almost hoped it would leave a gross stain on his shorts. The creature groaned into Dito’s thigh and took all of his self-control to not lose it right then and there.

Patience, Dito told himself. He had to have some form of restraint. He _couldn’t_ act the same as Five, throwing himself on anything that made him feel good. She was one and done, but he planned on savoring this.

A devious thought came to Dito’s mind and he almost giggled in delight. He kneeled down so that he was face to face with the creature. It groaned once more and Dito playfully put a finger to its rotting mouth, as if he was hushing it.

His other finger moved to the creature’s eye. He was also impressed by how intact it was. All the color was drained from it and it resembled a crystal ball filled with spoiled milk. Dito slowly forced his finger inside the eye. It initially resisted with some gooey viscosity, but it eventually popped. A disgusting looking slime was splattered onto Dito’s fingers, and some even got onto his face.

He grinned.

Dito quickly stood with one hand on the doll’s head, keeping it from falling over. He fumbled with his belt for a moment before his shorts fell to the ground. With a satisfied sigh, Dito sunk his dick into the creature’s eye socket. His moan most likely echoed throughout the forest, but that was the last thing on Dito’s mind.

Dito would be lying if he said he had never fucked a corpse before, but this one felt so much better than everything else he had experienced before. It was so _warm._ He imagined Three’s magic was responsible for this and he was thankful for it.

For a moment, he was unable to go any further, but then he felt something in the creature’s head give way. Dito was all the way in a corpse’s head and he was _loving it_. There were even more groans and other noises coming from it, but Dito couldn’t care less. They did add a nice vibration to the experience, and he appreciated that.

He gasped as his own orgasm caught him off guard. His fingers dug into the doll’s scalp, ripping at the ruined flesh even more. As Dito pulled out, he became very aware of the disgusting mess he had made. The creature’s eye socket was gaping and ruined. Brownish fluids mixed with his own cum and slowly poured out.

It fell back onto the ground with an unceremonious thud as Dito tried to catch his breath. He was enjoying himself too much to let it end there. Maybe his time with Five had made him as hard to please as she was.

He sat himself on top of the creature, straddling its hips. His messy, gloved hands slid up to the stab wound on the creature’s chest. Dito slipped one finger in, but he couldn’t help himself and was soon three fingers deep.

The warmth of the body was going to drive him insane.

Soon his entire hand was inside, squeezing whatever was left of the doll’s organs. They made satisfying popping and squishing noises. The noises coming from Dito’s mouth were blends of giggles and moans.

He was so invested in this one creature, that he didn’t notice others emerging from the mud. By the time Dito had fully come to his senses, he was basically surrounded and his sword was too far away to reach.

Though, he honestly couldn’t tell if going out this way would be a blessing or curse.

\--

“Where the fuck is he?” Zero swore angrily as she stormed past another lantern holding doll.

“Lady Zero… if you wish, you may take out your frustrations on me,” Decadus suggested, quickening his pace to keep up with her.

“Later,” she barked before stopping and looking around. “Do you hear that? Wait, do you fucking smell that? God what is that?”

The Intoner pinched her nose between her fingers as she looked around the area. Some of the fog cleared and she walked towards what looked like a pile of bodies.

“Oh ho, what do we have here?”

Pile of bodies was an accurate description, and in the center of it all was Dito. He was half naked and looked pretty satisfied with himself, if a bit tired. Many of the bodies had ruined eyes or large circular wounds with what was clearly blood and cum dripping out of them.

“So that’s why Five must have liked you so much. It looks like you can go forever,” Zero chimed with a smirk.

Dito was snapped out of his bliss by Zero’s presence, almost scowling a little. He pulled himself away from his partners and moved to grab his belongings.

“If this is what you’re into, should I just flop over like a dead fish next time we fuck?”

“Oh give it a rest Z, don’t you have your sister to go murder?” He rolled his eyes at her as he pulled his shorts back up.

“Yeah I do. What? Did you wanna give her a spin once I finished? I don’t mind.” 

Dito groaned even louder than had before. This was perfect. He doubted Zero would ever let him this one down.

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
